All Dressed Up
by dm's princess
Summary: Bella is desperate for Edward to make love to her... she schemes a plan to lure him in unexpectedly.
1. All Dressed Up

**A/N: This one just popped in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_. Life isn't that fair to me.**

**Summary: Bella takes extreme measures to try to make Edward have sex with her**

* * *

All Dressed Up

You could say that I was preparing to rape Edward.

But the fact that he wanted me back made that untrue.

So it's more of just forcing him to give me what both of us want.

The plot of the ambush had arisen in my head about two months ago.

Flipping through the pages of a magazine I noticed how beautiful all the models looked modeling lingerie pieces.

They were so confident.

I thought of myself wearing lingerie.

The I thought of myself wearing it in front of Edward.

I literally had laughed out loud at the thought of it in the beginning.

It was a ridiculous mental picture.

But over the course of that first week I thought more on it.

I tried not to think of it too much, but it was always in the back of my mind.

Then one night Edward and I were laying in my bed together and began kissing.

Harmless kissing was how it started.

But then suddenly we were thrashing together in the bed and Edward even took off my panties.

But then he suddenly stopped, flung himself from my bed and me, and began ranting about his rules and how it was dangerous and yada yada yaa...

He openly refused me, _again_, and I honestly felt beyond furious with him... and his morals. ( A/N: lmao )

He didn't sleep in my bed for the rest of that week or the weekend.

I wanted to get back at him.

The images of the models in the magazine resurfaced in my head and my plan began to formulate.

It took me two weeks to gain up the courage to pay a visit to an undergarment store that sold lacy, sequined, red, sexy undergarments.

I bought a simple black bra and black panties with small white pocka dots on them, nearly dying of embarressment at the register.

But then throughout the weekend my plan's formation began to weaken.

I was not at all sure that I would be confident enough to try to seduce the love of my life.

He could be very firm and very quick to stop the situation.

I griped all that weekend and the next week in my head.

I couldn't do this...

That was when little Alice Cullen paid me a visit.

I came home one day to find a large back from Victoria's Secret sitting on my bed.

I glared at it.

I had no memory of going there, and Charlie was the last person to have gone there, much less give me merchandise from the store.

Had Edward figured out my plan and kept it quiet?

Was he silently saying agreeing and bought me some more stuff for me to wear for him?

In the bag was a note from Alice however, that proved my suspicion false.

_Bella,_

_I've been seeing you formulate this plan of yours for two weeks now._

_I won't tell him and I won't think about it, ecspecially not in front of him._

_And I'm not going to tell you how its going to end up..._

_By the way the bag is filled with much better options for you to choose from._

_Your picks sucked. I returned them for you._

_-Alice_

I was mortified.

There were five opitions and all of them scared me to death.

She was crazy, absolutely insane.

She'd even added two garters for me to choose from and there was a KY lubrication bottle.

I wanted to die of embarrassment.

But she thankfully never brought it up and never gave me sneaky knowing looks when Edward and I were together in front of her.

She was playing her part very well.

Suddenly the time came.

It was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of.

All the Cullens were going hunting for a weekend, but Edward left a day earlier so he could return a day sooner than the rest of them.

We could have the house to ourselves the night that he came back and the rest of the next day until the family came home.

I couldn't have had a better opportunity unless I wanted to wait another two months or more...

Saturday night he was due to return home.

I took my overnight bag, packed with the scary lingerie, to his house that afternoon and began my preparation very early.

I showered, shaved every surface inch of my body, lotioned my legs and arms with sweet smelling moisturizer and dried my hair out so that it was long and cascaded down my back.

All that was left was the lingerie.

I had it layed out on Edward's bed, it had come down to two choices.

I glared at both of them.

One was perfect, it screamed desire. Sex. Fuck me.

It was full proof, no man could resist a woman in it.

Then there was the other one.

It was more suttle.

More Bella.

I chewed my bottom lip.

I considered this to be the biggest risk I was taking in my life, besides being around vampires nearly 24/7.

The risk was exciting, and a little scary, but the nerves were starting to wear off.

Edward loved me and that was enough.

Who cares how ridiculous l looked for one night.

I chose the scary sex-crazed one.

I even slipped a lacy garter up my thigh.

By the time I was completed I looked nothing like myself.

_Nothing_ like myself.

But at the same time I kind of liked it.

Being all dolled up for Edward made me want him even more.

I had considered some foreplay ideas while I had been preparing myself.

There was the infamous option of starting off with a lap dance.

I'm sure he wouldn't mind that.

But I was already stepping way out of my comfort zone by wearing lingerie for him.

I don't think I could orchestrate an entire routine of sexual dancing and pull it off convincingly.

I could also tie him up.

But it weirded me out too much.

Massages?

I was too impatient for.

I finally decided I was to impatient to think of or even have any foreplay.

And foreplay would just give him time to have a chance to think and turn me down again.

I just wanted to make love with him.

And I wanted to be perfect for him.

I wanted this to be memorable for him.

I swallowed all my fears and anxiety down and sat on his bed.

Waiting.

It was nine-thirty and he said he would be home no later than eleven.

I sighed.

The house was empty and I shivered.

I smirked at the thought of Edward having no idea what was coming for him.

I envisioned the beginning of it.

I would pretend to be asleep.

He would come in, take off his shoes, then cuddle up next to me on the bed.

Then I would strike, but not immediately.

I'd turn around and kiss him.

He would kiss back, then I would roll on top of him and pull the blanket completely off exoposing myself to him.

I could imagine the shocked look flicker in his eyes.

But then I would rub my body against his sensually and sit up so he could see all of me.

He would no doubt submit to me after that.

While waiting I put on some records of his.

Half way during the fifth song I was listening to my stomach gave a huge unexpected lurch of hunger.

I frowned.

I hadn't eaten since lunch at Charlie's house.

My stomache groaned again.

I sighed looking at the clock.

I still had an hour.

Feeling very strange by walking around the Cullen house in lingerie I climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

They had a few things here and there for me.

Like cereal, some quick pasta and some water bottles.

I poured a bowl of lucky charms and added milk.

I wolfed it down in less than five minutes and went for another bowl.

Halfway through it I got up and walked to refrigerator to get a water bottle.

I twisted the lid open, through my head back and guzzled nearly half the bottle in a single swig.

I sighed and groaned.

I didn't know that I was nearly dehydrated.

I closed the huge silver frigerator door and suddenly realized there was another dark towering person next to me.

I screamed bloody murder, fell back several paces and flung my water bottle at the intruder in my defense.

He caught it effortlessly in one hand.

It was Edward.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me and suddenly his eyes flickered down tp my chest and panties.

He looked back up at me wildly.

"EDWARD!" I screamed shaking in terror.

He looked back up into my eyes and set the water bottle down on the counter top absent mindedly.

"YOU- YOU SCARED THE-THE... THE TAR OUT OF ME!" I screeched at him flinging my arms.

I was still very jittery and it wasn't wearing off.

He was silent and pressed his lips tightly together in a pale straight line.

Silence enveloped us then.

"Bella..." His voice sounded like death.

Silence.

.......

...........

"_What are you wearing_?" He finally demanded sounding furious.

I gasped quietly and looked down at myself.

_Shit._

My outfit was the last thing on my mind now.

I was still slightly panicked.

Without speaking I hurriedly ran at him and closed the space between us.

His eyes widened.

I grasped my arms around his neck and pulled my body against his.

Then I kissed him powerfully full on the lips.

I put everything that I had into the kiss.

All my raw desire, all my still shaky fear from him scaring me and all of my anxiety.

Edward did not respond.

He stood board straight, very awkward against me, his lips hard unmoveable marble against mine.

I tried to open his lips with my tongue.

He refused.

I pulled from the kiss panting loudly and stared up at him.

He looked zoned out.

Like he was overwhelmed and not processing anything.

What vampire scared of having sex with his human girlfriend, for fear of accidentally killing her wouldn't be?

I sighed.

Then someting shocking happened.

Edward drove towards me quickly.

I freaked out.

I fell back, walking backwards as fast as I could, until my back was smashed up against a wall.

I gasped.

Edward's eyes, while walking towards me, had turned dark with passion.

He grabbed my head roughly and kissed my lips hard.

I gasped into his mouth.

His other hand grasped my waist and hoisted me up five inches from the ground.

He moved forward until our centers were flush against each other.

I circled my legs around his waist and pulled him harder against me.

I felt him growing hard against my stomach.

I clasped my hands in his hair roughly and yanked it by the roots in wild passion.

He growled into my mouth and it was lost down my throat, the vibrations tickling me.

_This definitely hadn't started out as I had planned._

Edward wrapped both his hands around my waist then, one hand curving around my butt and kneaded it.

I pulled my lips away from his panting.

Edward kissed down my throat to my collar bone.

"Bed," he growled muffled by my throat.

I began quivering in excitement.

"No," I gasped desperately.

He looked up at me quickly.

"_No_?" He asked bewildered.

"No," I whispered.

"_Here_!" I hissed desperately grinding myself against him throwing my head back.

Edward walked us back towards the kitchen, my arms running up and down his muscular arms and his chest uncontrolably.

We were both panting now and kissing furiously.

I realized we were being incredibly loud with our pants, groans and gasps.

Edward reached behind me and flung unessecary plates set out on the counter to the ground breaking them with loud shattering noises.

Neither of us noticed.

He surprised me then, he through me roughly onto the kitchen counter and pushed me back so he could stand between my legs.

His grip on me actually hurt.

I'd never seen this side of him before.

Rough and raw.

He was kissing me fast now.

He kissed down my throat to my chest hurriedly and surrounded the top of my breasts with his cool wet mouth, suckling.

My legs wrapped around his waist tightly again.

I ran my hand down his chest, further down to his abodomen, then finally to his nether regions.

Edward shouted my name.

I bit my lip and pushed my hand against his bulge.

He quievered.

I pressed down harder, adding more pressure.

Edward grabbed onto a cabinet to the side of us and ripped it from the bolts in the wall.

I pulled away from him gasping.

"_Edward_!"

My protest was lost in his mouth.

Yes he was definitely being much MUCH rougher than he ever had been before.

Maybe my attack was just so unexpected on him.

Whatever the reason I didn't care.

He was unleashed.

* * *

**Want more?**

**Review!!**


	2. All Dressed Up part 2

**A/N: This one just popped in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_. Life isn't that fair to me.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have..... SEX! :p**

* * *

All Dressed Up

Part 2

"_Edward_!" I gasped against his hungry lips.

Then suddenly he slung himself away from me.

My hand reached out to try to grasp him, but he was too quick.

He had backed himself up against the regrigerator and was staring at me in shock.

There was a brief pause of pure silence, then:

"_Bella_!" He growled at me dangerously.

I ran at him ready to throw myself into his arms, but he dodged me, panting quickly.

I turned around to face him pouting then flung myself onto his chest.

I desperately tried to kiss his lips, but his hands gripped me tightly and held me at arms length.

"_Isabella Swan_. Stop it!" He bellowed.

I growled continuing to fight against him.

"NO!" He roared in my face.

"We're NOT going to do this!"

I stopped fighting and his grip loosend on me.

I quickly, and shamelessly I might add, reached my hands down to his pants.

I was took quick for him and I gripped him fully through his jeans.

Edward's head hung back, his eyes sealed shut, and he groaned gloriously.

I smiled and began kissing his neck.

"Edward," I gasped.

"I love you so much."

He hissed scrunching his brows.

Then suddenly I was pushed up against the refrigerator and he was glaring at me menacingly.

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"BELLA!!" He boomed.

I sneered at him trying to grab him again.

He sighed frustratedly and slapped my hands away.

"You're hurting me!" I shouted at him, trying to make him release me so I could attack him.

"I am not. But I _will_ if we do this." He snapped.

I began to shake hard with anger.

I wanted to punch him, cry, scream and collapse all at the same time.

It was overwhelming.

"Edward." I choked as tears began to fall down my cheeks furiously.

His eyes softened.

"Bella WHY do you do this to me?" He begged with a pleading look.

"Why do you deny me?" I shot back.

"You know exactly why." He bit.

I leaned my body forward against him and rubbed myself up against his midriff and his pelvis.

He sighed trying to fight his submission.

"Don't say no." I breathed in his ear.

He began to shake.

"Bell-"

"Make love to me Edward."

It was direct command.

Not a question.

He shook his head, but I grabbed his face and forced him to stop it.

"I won't take no for an answer." I whispered.

Edward stood still then.

"Bella, can't you be reasonable?" He begged.

I could already hear the submission in his voice.

"I have been... for a long time already. It's not healthy to live like we do." I told him.

He smiled.

"What? Without sex?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and looked away from me, apparently he was calmed down now.

When he looked back at me he was still smiling.

Then his gaze dropped down lower to what I was wearing.

"What is... _tha_t?" He asked eying my lingerie like it was a dead rodent.

My eyes hardened.

"You're trying to distract me-"

"Both of us." He muttered.

I pouted.

"Well it's not working. And this" -I pointed my finger at my clothes, or lack of them- "is sexy lingerie. Meant for me to wear so I could help to get you... _in the mood_. I thought you would like it." I said.

I suddenly realized that he might not like it at all.

I frowned deeply.

"You don't like it do you?" I asked him crestfallen and looking down.

Edward grasped my chin in his fingers and lifted my lips to his, then stared directly into my eyes.

"It's _very _sexy Bella... it's just..."

"What?" I asked harshly.

He smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

"It's just not _you _Bella."

"I like it." I bit.

He raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on my hips, he pulled me closer.

"You fill it out quite remarkably..." he admitted looking me over.

"Does this mean yes?" I whispered in his ear.

"I thought you said you wouldn't take no for an answer." I could hear him smile in his tone of voice.

"I did, and it's true. But if you just simply change your mind than this can all be done without me forcing you."

He chuckled.

Then suddenly he reached his hands around me and lifted me up into his arms.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking you to our bed." H_e _replied.

I bit my lip and began to kiss his neck furiously.

"I love you Edward, I really really love you. I love you Edward!" I felt like a child being granted an ice cream cone or a brand new toy, but it was better than that.

Edward was silent as he climbed the staircase carrying me wedding-style.

He walked us into his bedroom, lightly shutting the door behind him with his foot, then placed me gently on the bed.

Suddenly all I was aware of was that I was on my back and surrounded by him.

I arched up to press my center to his.

He gasped and pressed his face to the crook of my neck.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Let's take this slow?" He suggested looking down at me.

I nodded.

"And you have to tell me if Im ever... hurtiing you. And I'll stop immediately." His eyes were dark and serious.

I nodded again.

"I promise I will."

He smiled.

"Now then," he eyed the lingerie.

His eyes traveled down my leg and his gaze stopped on the lacy garter.

"Is that a... garter?"

I nodded stretching my leg up and hitched it lightly around his waist.

He licked his lips and looked back at me.

"Take everything off... except this," he said toying with the garter.

I blushed.

We both stripped down.

Edward took everything off except his boxers, and I took _everything _off.

Edward stared at my bare breasts, apparently in awe.

He looked back up at me and licked his dry lips_ again_.

I stood up on my knees like him and pressed my bare chest to his.

"Oh, Bella." He gasped shaking.

I gulped lightly, then took his hands in mine.

His eyes widened as I pulled them down to the level of my breasts and formed his hands so that they cupped around my breasts.

I moaned leaning my head back and arching my body forward to him.

Edward was rigid and stiff.

"Edward," I gasped.

He cleared his throat.

"Touch me." I ordered lightly.

He nodded and squeezed me lightly.

I groaned opening my mouth wide.

Edward began to kiss my collarbone and chest as his hands continued their minstrations.

I was breathing heavily and I couldn't stop or gain any control over it.

Edward was moving slowly, but it was making me even more frazzled.

I ran my index finger along the waistline of his boxers and snapped them tenderly.

Edward's lips retreaed from my chest and came to lightly press against mine.

He moaned into my mouth, in response I fisted his hair in my hands and flattened my naked self against him even more.

Edward pushed me down softly and hovered above me.

He leaned over me, placed one of his hands above my shoulder on the bed and with the other he slowly, and very senusally, slid his boxers down his waist.

I was staring into his eyes, then I glanced down between us.

He was large and it was a scary thought, to think of it penetrating me, but when I looked back up at his face and saw the love and adoration there I remembered why I wanted this.

And why with him.

My worries ceased.

I looked back down at his manhood and sighed.

"Are you embarassed?" He asked me barely moving his lips.

I shook my head.

"No. Just..."

"Just what? Did you change your mind?"

"No no!"

He nosed me lightly with his nose and smiled at me with his eyes.

"Then what?"

"I'm... excited."

He grinned.

"You don't seem excited, at this very moment."

"I am."

He narrowed his eyes.

I leaned up and kissed him roughly.

He liked that.

Edward cradled my head in hand and kissed me deeply, literally taking my breath away.

I wanted it to last forever.

Then I felt his other hand at my inner thigh, toying with the lacy garter.

I wrapped the leg around his waist.

Edward held the back of my thigh tightly in his hand, rubbing and groping it roughly.

I pulled my lips back from his panting.

He had never touched me like that before.

His hand slid up higher until his hand was gripping my bare bottom.

I gasped.

He grasped the other side of me with his other hand and kneaded me harshly.

I groaned and gasped his name several times.

Edward suddenly rolled us over so that I was on top of him, panting heavily.

I leaned my torso down so I couuld run my mouth and quick kisses up and down his chest and abdomen.

Edward's hands gripped the back of my thighs tightly and his breath came out in soft huffs as my warm lips rained down on his bare chest.

We were taking this slowly, until what happened next...

I pushed my lower half of my against his center, the pressure giving us both extreme pleasure, a pleasure neither one of us had ever expierenced before.

Edward flipped over again so that I was beneath him.

I leaned up to him, his legs twisted with mine, nearly pinning them down to the mattress, and then ran his hands up and down my body wildly.

He was hardly in any control, his desperate hands traced over my bare breasts, down to my navel and stopped right above my lips.

I thrashed my legs against his trying to free them, and groaned frustratedly, words were impossible to make out in my mind now.

Edward allowed my legs to be set free, I wrapped them immediately around his waist which caused both of our most sensitive body parts to brush against each other.

It was fantastic, I felt like screaming in happiness.

Edward pulled away from me then.

He placed his hand around my right foot and stretched my leg out leisurely.

The spreading of my leg made me utterly visible to him.

Every part of me.

Edward smiled.

"You're beautiful. You're perfect..." he whispered as he began to kiss up my leg.

I sighed and quivered beneath him.

He nipped a trail up my calf, to my knee, up to my thigh, then stopped at the garter.

With his teeth he slid it off slowly, staring at me with intense, lusty eyes.

I groaned in impatience.

When the garter was off he wound it in his finger and sighed.

"I can't believe that I have you all for myself." He whispered amazed.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I could say the exact same," I whispered back, rising up so that I was straddling his lap.

His hard lengthy erection stabbed into my stomach.

"Are absolutely sure you're ready for this Bella?" He asked me quietly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I said nipping his earlobe.

He shook.

"Are _you_ ready for this Edward?" I asked back rubbing myself slowly against him.

He moaned uncontrollably and tightened his grip on my waist.

We stared at each other then.

I moved up, opening my entry up to him, then slid down his body slowly coming down on him.

His tip prodded me, but it didn't hurt.

I exhaled and tightened my grip around his neck and came down more.

Then I felt myself stretch, it hurt, but Edward seemed to love the feeling of it.

"Mmm Belllaaaa," he groaned burying his face into my neck.

I continued to come down, his hands on my waist guiding me.

Suddenly he hit a barrier, and it hurt horribly, I had no idea why I had ever wanted this for those five seconds.

The pain was horrible.

Then suddenly, it got worse.

I choked back a sob and fell against him, but the pushed him farther into me, hurting me even more.

I shook against him erractically.

"Bella!?" He shouted, lust coated on his tongue.

"I'm ok." I lied and bit out.

"No! Aaahhhh!" He gasped throwing his head back.

I inhaled sharply and tightened my clutch on him.

If were inhuman I would be worried that he might be in more pain than I was from my deathly clutch on his neck.

I could feel myself expanding, adjusting to him and his size.

It didn't hurt as much.

I calmed down my eratic breathing and looked into his eyes.

His eyes were dark and cloudly wiht lust.

He wanted to ravish and drill into me without worrying about me, I could see the restraint in his eyes.

"I'm good, please move," I whispered.

He smiled and pulled out of me slowly, then slid back in much easier this time.

We both gasped and rattled.

"_Edward_."

He lowered up to the bed and I realized that the angle was much more comfortable for me.

He slid nearly out then thrust back in easily.

I groaned in pure pleasure.

He gasped and bit down on my lip.

I moaned and reached my arms up behind me towards the headboard closing my eyes.

Edward's fingers laced with min and pinned my arms down.

He pulled away from me then thrust back up into me harder than before.

We were both wild now.

Our legs moved together, our hips thrust with each other against each other.

I was gasping and thrashing my head from side to side.

Edward's hands held mine fiercely and his hard slamming thrusts felt amazing.

I never wanted this to end.

I never wanted him to pull out of me, or for him to let go of my hands, or stop kissing me this way.

We made love for hours, or maybe it went on for days until we were both completely spent.

The sun was shining bright before both of us were too exhausted for more.

He had never removed himself from me until we finally stopped for good for the day.

I laid beside him panting heavily, sweat glistening off of our moist bodies and a buyoant feeling riding within me.

I don't think I came down from my orgasm until I woke up later that afternoon.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon.

Edward was still by my side, softly stroking my hair, our naked bodies still pressed against one another fitting together perfectly.

I rolled over to see him.

He looked happier than I had seen him in months.

"Edward?" I asked him sleepily.

"Yes my love?"

"Was it real? Did it really happen?"

He nodded.

I pressed my lips together and leaned up to him to snuggle closer to him.

"Thank god... you were amazing." I added rubbing my hand backwards and forward on his chest.

"Nothing compared to you, love." He chuckled rubbing my bare back and bringing me closer to his chest.

His cool skin made the exsessive body heat simmer down, it felt good.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it again?"

He smiled.

"Yes. I want to. But everyone is home now... so maybe we should wait. You don't want them to hear us do you?"

I looked up at him shaking my head.

That would be too embarrassing.

"You're right."

He shrugged and kissed the top of my head.

"Again as soon as possible as you want to, I promise Bella."

My eyes fluttered close imagining it all happening again.

I wanted him so badly again.

"I love you Bella." He whispered kissing the top of my head again.

* * *

**Want more?**

**I think i'm going to cont. on with this story :)**

**Review!!**


End file.
